Story Of A Lifetime MxM
by TheCrimsonButterfly13
Summary: MattxMello  My first yaoi! Some fluff.  Matt finds an abandoned Mello and desides to take matters into his own hands.  Not much yaoi-ness at first but gets better  hopefully
1. Chapter 1: First Impressions

I **do not **own the characters or Death Note.

_SMACK_

"P-please stop..."

_SMACK_

"Please! It h-hurts!"

_SMACK_

That last punch sent me flying towards the ground, blood spilling from my mouth and dripping down my chin. Salty tears flooded from my eyes and splashed onto the dirty floor. I looked up through half closed eyes at the shadow above me. His orbs glowed with anger and hate, causing me to tremble with more fear than I thought possible. I started to choke on blood and saliva, my stomach muscles screamed in agony, making me wrap my arms around my bruised abdomen.

I then felt his filthy hands on my face, forcing me to look him in the eye. I winced as his grip on my jaw tightened.

"Look at you. You're disgusting, you little whore." His voice was rough and penetrated through my aching skull.

I don't know why he treats me like this, my own flesh and blood.

Keeping one hand on my face, he pulled me up so I was standing against his chest, and whispered in my ear, "You don't deserve to breath."

I shuddered as his hot breath hit my cheek causing me to screw my eyes shut to keep the tears from spilling down my face.

Then he raised his hand and smacked me around the face, causing me to stumble across the pavement until I fell once again into the dirt.

"That's where you belong, in the gutter. And don't you ever think of coming back, Miheal."

And with that, my own father turned and walked away, leaving me alone and bleeding in this dark alley way, shaking as I finally allowed the tears to flow.

That was the day I learnt to never trust anyone.

I spent a few days wandering through the streets, sleeping on the curb. Dried blood clung to my shoulder length, blonde hair. My chocolate brown eyes were empty of any life that might have remained in me. Yeah, people would stare but no one ever spoke to me, never offered to help an injured child. It made me sick.

I was only 13 when my dad abandoned me. Only recently had I discovered that he killed my mother and that it was my fault. He never wanted me, he said I was a waste of space, a disappointment.

Not once after the incident did a tear spill down my cheek. I can never cry, crying is a sign of weakness.

The swelling on my cheek bones had started to go down, but it was still incredibly painful. Even sitting here, on the corner of the road with the cold wind stabbing at the bruise. But I was past pain.

I had never been to this part of town before, but I couldn't really care about where I was. It was the same as the other places I had passed through: cobbled roads, orange brick houses, uncared for lawns and over grown bushes. The only difference was the large iron gates 20 yards down the road.  
Next to the gate was a rusty silver plaque that read "Wammy's Orphanage: Home For Children."

There was a child standing at the gate, his thin hands wrapped around the bars, his pale face held no emotion.

He coughed once, obviously trying to get my attention but I continued to stare at the wall in front of me.

He coughed again, louder this time. Doesn't he take the hint?

Sighing, I turned to look at him, wincing slightly as I strained my damaged muscles.

The first thing I noticed where his ridiculous orange goggles. Who wears something like that? Him obviously. I continued to study him. He had strawberry red hair that framed a surprisingly attractive face. Attractive? The blow to my head must have damaged my thought process. Behind the goggles were grass green eyes that shone in the morning light. He had a few freckles dotted across the bridge of his nose that made his pale skin stand out. He wore a black and white striped shirt that seemed a size or two too big. His light red lips curved upwards into a crooked smile when he saw me looking his way. He looked about my age, maybe a year younger.

I continued to stare for a few more minutes, not really knowing what to do or what he wanted.  
He cleared his throat nervously, blushing slightly before he spoke.

"Um. Do you want to come in?"

His voice was quiet and he rubbed the back of his head with a gloved hand.

I sat on the pavement for another minute before slowly pushing myself up. My face screwed up as pain shot up my arm, but I didn't let that bother me.

When I got to my feel, I gradually started walking, well, more like limping towards the dusty gate. But before I reached the smiling boy, he ran away from me, and disappeared behind the large oak door of the ancient building. The hope drained from my body, being replaced with disappointment and I turned to walk away. But suddenly, there was a strained creek as the gate opened and the boy came bounding down the path towards me. He came right up to me, flashed a toothy grin and grabbed my arm. I squeaked at the sudden pressure and he looked at me apologetically. His grip loosened as he started to lead me towards the huge structure.

"Oh, by the way, my name's Matt, what's yours?" he asked me, still smiling. Is that all he does?

Not knowing what to say, I simply answered with "Mello."


	2. Chapter 2: Friends

I **do not **own characters or Death Note.

"Mello." I told him.

He grinned and carried on walking through the heavy doors.

The corridors were empty and the only sounds to be heard were the echoes of our footsteps and my ragged breathing. The ceilings were higher than an average house and the floors were covered with cold blue tiles that were not so blue anymore, but brown from dirty footprints. Each door we past had names on them: 'Thomas and Billy', 'Andy and Kevin', 'Michael and Jack', it went on forever with two names on each door. We stopped outside the last one which read 'Matt'.

So he's by himself?

"Here we are, it's not much but you can stay until you get better." The redhead said with a sweet smile.

I smiled back, feeling touched by his kindness. "Thanks."

He headed towards another door that lead to the on-suit bathroom, leaving me to look around the pale room. There were two beds with simple white sheets, a bed side table next to each and a large wardrobe in one corner of the room. Next to the wardrobe was a desk completely covered with homework and other rubbish that he obviously didn't care about. I grinned; we had more in common than I thought. Underneath the window was a TV with a game console in front of it. So, he's a gamer...

Before I could continue to look around the room, Matt walked back in with a bowl of water with a cloth and some clothes. He went and sat down on the bed opposite from me and patted the space beside him. Reluctantly, I slowly sat down next to him and he reached for the cloth. I watched as he placed it in the bowl of water and wrung it out, and then moved it towards my eye. I flinched away from him and his smile faltered.

"I'm sorry, but it's pretty bad. You need to get cleaned up."

I sighed, I seem to be doing that a lot lately, and allowed him to put the material to my face. Pain shot through my features as the coldness touched my bruised eye, but I made no move to stop him.

After a while, the pain started to fade and I relaxed a little. I looked at his face again, studying his smooth features. He had a nicely shaped jaw and strong cheek bones, probably from all the smiling.

His goggles were now nestled in his wavy red hair, making it stick up in every direction. I hadn't noticed that he had stopped cleaning my face and was watching me, a slight blush on his cheeks. I felt the heat rise to my features aswel as I realised he caught me staring.

Just before it got too awkward, he stood up and took the cloth and bowl through to the bathroom.

"Um. You can use the shower if you want to clean yourself up." I heard him say from the other room.

"Thanks." I replied. I got up, grabbed the clothes and walked through the doorway.

He was sitting on the sink with his hands in his lap. What was he doing?

Not really caring that he was watching me, I slowly pulled off my bloodstained shirt. I heard a gasp and I spun around to look at Matt again. His eyes were fixed to my chest, well, more like the huge purple patches on my skin.

"What happened to you?" he asked, concern flooded his voice.

"Nothing." I replied. I don't need to tell him what happened; it's not as if he'll care.

"It doesn't look like nothing."

I clenched my fists, holding in my anger.

"Why can't you tell me?"

"Why can't you just mind your own business?" I yelled at him, my knuckles had gone white and I felt blood trickling from where my nails had dug in to my skin. He wouldn't understand the pain and the suffering that I have lived with, being alone every day of my life. It was unbearable.

He looked hurt as he jumped off the sink, gave me a sad look and shuffled out of the door.

I sighed again; I really need to break out of this habit, and stripped off my battered jeans before jumping into the shower. The hot water immediately stung my bruises and I screwed my eyes shut. After a while, I relaxed and scrubbed my body of all the dirt and memories.

When I got out, I had a look at the clothes on the bathroom floor: a simple black shirt and matching black trousers. I pulled them on and gradually stepped out of the room. I looked around for the redhead and saw his sitting on the floor, engrossed in his game station.

I crept up to him until I was standing above his body. I cleared my throat to get his attention; he paused the game and turned to look up at me.

"Hey, thanks for everything and I'm sorry I got angry at you." I was rubbing the back of my head, nervous about what he would say.

He jumped up and before I could question him, he had his arms around my waist in a tight embrace.

"It's alright; I've always wanted a friend like you."

My face was as red as his hair and my heart beat sped up, nobody had ever hugged me before except my mother, but it felt nice. I carefully put my arms around him and smiled.

"I've always wanted a friend like you, too."


	3. Chapter 3: Cheese And Chocolate

I **do not **own characters or Death Note.

Bleep bleep bleep

I stirred in my bed, moaning at whatever had ruined my sleep.

Bleep bleep bleep bleep bleep

I groaned and pull the pillow over my ears in hope to drown out the annoying sounds.

Bleep bleep bleep blee-

I sprang up from my sleeping position and threw my pillow at the cause of the racket. My head span from the sudden movement and my eyes stung from the morning sunlight that was glairing through the window.

I looked down to see Matt sprawled out on the lime green carpet, game controller at his feet and the words 'GAME OVER' written across the TV screen. He sat up, rubbing his temple, an annoyed look covered his perfect features.

"What did you do that for?" he asked, his tone was angry as he threw the pillow back at me.

I caught it and replied, "You woke me up."

He huffed and picked up the controller to start a new game. That was when in noticed he was only wearing pyjama bottoms. And, I must say, he looked...

"Snap out of it!" I whispered to myself, mentally slapping myself.

"Huh?" matt was looking at me questioningly.

"Oh, nothing." I said quickly before he could notice the blush on my cheeks.

He just shrugged and continued his game of whatever it was. I pushed the rest of the sheets off my body, realising I had slept in the clothes Matt had given me yesterday, jumped out of bed and shuffled over to the wash room. I yawned and peered at my reflection in the mirror. I defiantly looked better than yesterday; my blonde hair was no longer wild, my bruises had gone down a lot and the dark rings under my eyes had more or less gone from the good night sleep I had last night.

I smiled at my reflection, something I haven't done in a long time, and stripped down to get ready for the shower.

He was different. And I liked him, that little blonde. I know he didn't speak much but I think we can be great friends. Roger doesn't know about him yet so I'm going to have to speak to him, but I will do anything to make his stay. Just thinking about him now brings a smile to my face.

When I first saw him, sitting there alone with those horrid bruises, I knew I had to help him. I never speak to anyone here, never had and I thought I never would.

I heard the shower running and decided to surprise him with some breakfast. So I got up, careful not to make any noise, and crept out of the room. The hallways were empty, like they usually are at 4:45 in the morning. Yeah, I know it's early but why waste time when you could be playing games?

Carefully as to not wake anyone, I slid down the corridor, into the huge shiny kitchen. The work surfaces were glistening and the floor was squeaky clean, it always was in here.

I strode over to my target, hopping up onto the bench so I could reach the higher cupboards. I swung the doors open to reveal the treasure; cheese sandwiches. I made these a few days ago and hid them here, knowing no one would find them. I didn't care if there were a few days old, it was still food. I grabbed the gold and clambered down again. Just as I was about to leave the wondrous room, I thought about what Mello would want. Sighing, I turned and jogged over to the fridge. I placed the sandwich in my mouth so I could rummage around with both hands. The sandwich tasted so good against my tongue as I licked at the cheese. My stomach growled with impatience so I grabbed the next thing my hands landed on, slammed the door shut and sprinted back to my room.

When I got back, I was out of breath, the sandwich still nestled between my lips. I raised a hand to support it and took a huge bight.

"Matt? What are you doing?" I twisted around, my mouth full of food, a guilty look on my face.

I almost started choking when I realised what Mello was doing. He was in the process of drying himself off; a towel hung from his slim, pale waist. The black shirt I gave him yesterday was in his hands.

I swallowed quickly.

"I was...erm..." I tore my eyes from his body.

"I was getting you-"

"Is that chocolate?" he cut in, his eyes glowed as he stared at the object in my sandwich less hand.

I looked down to find a bar of chocolate, and then quickly looked back at him.

"Uh, yes." I said, offering it to him.

He quickly ran across the room to grasp the sweet treat, then bounced back over to his bed and sat down, ripping the silver wrapper from the defenceless bar.

I stood there, speechless. Not by the fact that he said more than one word, but that he was sitting there wearing only a towel.

My mouth was hanging open, cheese sandwich long forgotten, as I watched the blonde attack the chocolate.

Then there was a knock on the door, snapping me out of my trance. Breaking my gaze from the mysterious boy, I turned to unlock the door to see Roger.

"Matt, have you been in the kitche-"he stopped mid sentence as he spotted Mello.


	4. Chapter 4: Fatty

I **do not **own characters or Death Note.

Before Roger could say any more, Matt had slammed the door in his face.

Mello grinned, taking another bite out of the chocolate bar, as he watched Matt franticly waving his arm around trying to shoo him out of the room without taking his other hand off the door.

Still grinning, he got up, grabbed his clothes and went into the bathroom pulling the door shut behind him.

Matt stumbled as the door flew open behind him, revealing a very confused Roger.

"Where is she?" he said, scanning the empty room.

"There was no one-SHE?" Matt asked, trying desperately to hide the smirk wanting to show on his face. Roger thought Mello was a girl? That was a good one.

"Yes! Where is she? There was a blonde girl sitting right there." he pointed towards the bed.

"Roger, there was no girl in here." Matt said biting his lip.

"Yes there was! Don't lie to me young man! You had a girl in here, you know how I feel abou-"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A GIRL!" Mello came storming through the bathroom exit, thankfully dressed, and still holding the chocolate bar.

Roger froze; face red and mouth hanging open.

By now, Matt was rolling on the floor holding his stomach as tears pooled from his eyes; he'd never laughed so hard in his life!

Mello growled at his roommate, Roger remained frozen as he stared at the young lad ahead of him.

When Matt finally calmed down, he sat back up, picking up his regarded sandwich and took another huge chunk out of it.

Roger finally stopped staring at Mello and silently walked out of the room, shutting the door old behind him.

Poor Roger.

Mello gave Matt a grumpy look before his frown turned into a smile.

Matt gave him a huge grin in return, scrunching up his eyes to make it even bigger.

Me and Mello are going to be great friends.

Me and Matt are going to be great friends.

"Maaaatt, I'm hungry."

"Mello, can't you see I'm busy?" he really was demanding sometimes.

"Please Matt. If you get me some chocolate, I'll be your bestest friend." He said in a really winey voice, trying to be cute.

"Mello, I'm your only friend. You scare everyone else."

Mello had been here with me for two years now, us both being 15. His craving for chocolate had only gotten worse and it didn't help me constantly running back and forth from the kitchen with arm full's of the sweet treat. We hardly ever left the room, when we did it was to tease the younger kids or sneak food for midnight feasts.

Mello was my best friend and I know nothing will ever come between us, well, except chocolate and games.

I heard him huff and movement behind me, but I didn't really pay much attention to him, the game I was playing was way more interesting.

Then the screen disappeared from my view and was replaced with the floor. I could feel a heavy weight crushing my back as I squirmed to try and get free. After a few minutes I gave up, knowing he would give me no mercy.

Then my breath hitched as I felt cool breath tickle my neck.

"Is a game more important than me? I would of thought I meant more to you than that." he whispered.

I could feel the smirk on his face as he sat back up again.

"Now, are you going to get me chocolate or not?"

"NOT!" I yelled, playing along a little, "now, get the hell off of me you fatty!"

He adjusted so he had a leg either side of me, pushing painfully on my back.

"Who you calling 'fatty'?" he questioned, growling slightly.

I turned my head so my cheek was on the floor and simply said "you."

Before I knew what was happening, I had been picked up by the scruff of my collar and thrown backwards. I landed with a thud, my spine tingled from the impact making me screw my eyes shut.

When I opened them again, a blonde framed face hovered above me, a twisted grin plastered on his features.

He straddled me once again, pinning my wrists to the ground with his scrawny hand.

I struggled to pull fresh air into my lungs as he slowly leant towards me.


	5. Chapter 5: Nightmare Or Reality

I **do not **own characters or Death Note.

Mello leaned in even closer, until he could feel the heat radiating from the redheads cheek, and...licked him?

"Now be a good little doggy and go and get me some chocolate." He whispered, smiling greedily.

Matt was sure he didn't know the effect he had on him. It was so wrong but it also felt so right.

Whenever he saw him, his heart fluttered; whenever he touched him, his skin tingled and heat rose to his face. He just couldn't imagine life without his Mello.

He didn't care that he treated him like a dog; he would go to the ends of the earth for him. If anything ever happened to him, then Matt wouldn't be able to live.

He discovered this one dark evening in December. Mello had gone out to buy chocolate, but still hadn't returned. Matt was worried. Really worried.

'Where is he? He's taking so long, where is he?'

He left two hours ago for the shop down the road and it was getting late, it was only a 10 minute walk round the corner and through the alley way. I had been that way countless times fetching supplies for him, but I've never take two hours.

I was really starting to worry about him. What if he's laying on the curb somewhere, with those same horrible bruises he owned when he first arrived here? What if he's been kidnapped by some psycho who preys on innocent children, well, not that Mello was innocent in any way.

After pacing back and forth, not even bothering to play my game, I hopped into bed and pulled the covers up to my chin.

Lying on my side, I could see Mello's empty bed. It was so quiet in this shadowed room; the only sound to be heard was my even breathing and the wind battling with the bare trees outside. After staring at the same spot on the wall for what seemed like forever, I realised that Mello wouldn't be coming back tonight, it was too late. I wanted to go out looking for him, but he's strong, he doesn't need me.

I chewed on my lip for a few more minutes before reluctantly shutting my eyes for a restless sleep.

_I was standing in a dark place, somewhere I hadn't been before. There was cold wind all around me, and darkness. I pulled my arms up to my chest in attempt to shield myself from the bitter air._

_Then I saw a figure ahead of me; a mangled, bloody and bruised figure. It was limping, dragging an injured leg behind it._

_Then I realised who it was; the dark clothing, the skinny body and the signature blonde hair._

_I gasped as he fell onto his knees, sobbing and clawing at the dirt. My feet were glued to the floor as he continued to cry, sinking even further into the filthy ground. He adjusted his position so his beautiful face was looking my way; his brown orbs were lifeless as he stared into mine._

_I finally managed to move my stiff joints and hesitantly walked towards the shadow of my best friend._

_He was no longer looking at me but at the brick walls that were now visible through the dark. I leant down beside him and reached out to touch his shoulder. My fingers barely brushed his cotton shirt before he spun around, hitting my hand away._

_"D-don't touch me!" he shouted, fear riddled his voice._

_"Mello, what's happened to you?" I asked, fearing the worst._

_He didn't look at me, just crawled further back into the wall._

_"Mello?" I said, reaching my hand towards him again._

_He flinched away; fresh tears making his eyes look like crystals._

_I pulled my arm back again and scanned his feeble body; his shirt was torn, his bottoms were even worse. His arms were riddled with bruises which looked extreamly painful. They were shapped like hands. I shivered at the thought of someone else touching him. He also cuts everywhere; bleeding lip, bleeding neck, bleeding body. His hair was mangled and filled with grime and blood from the cut on his head._

_Who would do this to Mello? My Mello._

_He continued to let the tears flow, something I had never seen him do and my heart sank, seeing him like this._

_"Mello, please. I want to help you." I pleaded, trying not to let my voice break, not to show weakness in such a terrible situation._

_He simply shook his head and looked away from me saying "you don't care."_

That was when I woke up screaming, sweat pouring down my trembling body, my hand gripping at my chest trying to steady my ragged breathing. I looked around to find the room still empty, wind and rain thrashing at the window pane. I looked outside at the storm, fear coursing through my veins.

"I do care, Mello. I do care."


	6. Chapter 6: Reunion

I **do not **own characters or Death Note.

"Hey Matt, I'm out of chocolate." I said to him, staring blankly at the back of his head.

"So?" came the muffled reply caused by the lollipop sticking out of his rose lips.

I growled, knowing he was too involved in his game to go and get me some. I got up a little too fast causing black dots to dance across my vision, and stumbled towards the door. When I finally regained my balance, I turned to face the red haired boy who was still engrossed in the screen. A fly buzzed passed my ear and I swatted it away. It then spotted matt as his next target, my eyes fixed to it as it shot towards him. I felt vial rise in my throat as it landed on his crossed leg; him obviously not bothered by its filth as it roamed his body. Rolling my eyes, I turned and walked out the door, slamming it for the effect behind me.

The corridors were their usual pale, dusty colour; spiders ran into hollow cracks as I passed by. There were a few children playing in doorways with bricks and dolls, making no sound at all. They were all too scared of me. I had never shown emotion since I've gotten here, except to Matt; he's different, I don't know why but I like him. Maybe it's the way his smile can light up a dull day, or his deep emerald eyes constantly hidden behind those orange lenses shine with happiness. Just thinking about him now made my cheeks warm up and a smile grew on my face. I shouldn't think this like this about him, especially when he only likes me as a friend. And I don't like him more than that anyway, I never will. It's just wrong.

When I reached the large entrance of the house, I glanced over my shoulder, memorising the ancient walls. I always did this before I left, I wanted to remember this place, keep the images engraved in my mind for the rest of my life.

I smiled again, and placed my hand on the rusty handle; the cold metal tingled against my pale skin as I twisted it, easing the door open to reveal the gloomy evening sky. Cool drops slid down my cheek and disappeared in the contours of my neck and chest.

I pulled the door shut behind me; the sound broke the silence and a crow squawked as it flew away.

I loved being outside; it was so open, so spacious and free. There were no limits to life out here.

I inhaled through my nose, closing my eyes slightly at the scent of rain and earth seeped into my lungs.

After a few more minutes, I stepped onto the path leading to the steel gates where I first met Matt; this memory made me wince as I remembered the pain I had suffered those few life changing days.

My whole life had turned around in less than a day, all thanks to Matt. He is the best friend I have ever had, the only person who has stuck with me through all my mood swings and bad temper tantrums.

I reached the end of the gravel path; my hair was now sticking to my face as the storm grew in size.

I pushed the gate open and hesitated. No one could touch me here, not in these boundaries but out there anything could happen. I had been out of the grounds many times but I always asked myself the same thing before I placed my foot over the shield: could I take the torment? Constantly being afraid of everyone and everything outside my safety zone?

And my answer was always Matt; he cared about me. He kept me alive and he would be there if anything happened to me.

The same black crow circled above my head before it landed on the highest branch on a bare maple tree. I looked up at the dark creature; they always reminded me of death. Its beady eyes fixed on mine, sending a slight shiver down my spine. It then made a low croaking noise, as if it was mocking my self confidence. Fury was building up in my slim body, making me shake with anger.

I can do this, I've done it before so it's alright isn't it?

The bird spread its dust coloured wings, showing just how big it really was and made one last ear piercing screech before it took off.

I remained still; hands shaking, breathing ragged. An ant crawled across my worn out shoe.

The rain had now soaked through to my skin, making me shiver. I lifted my foot uneasily and placed it over the boundary line.

I had been walking for only 5 minutes when I reached the alley way leading to the store; it was the quickest way to get there, and I didn't fancy spending more time than necessary in the storm.

I held my breath as I started walking down the route, the sound of rain thrashing at everything it could find filled my ears.

I sneezed once, bringing my hand up to wipe my face.

That was when I heard it.

A rustling came from behind me making me whip my head around; eyes wide as I shook with coldness and fear. I shouldn't feel fear, I was stronger than that but everywhere I looked reminded me of him and what he used to do to me. I could still feel his slimy hands as they crept over my battered body, filthy skin on filthy skin, and the memories that were too dark but still contained every detail. He never went the whole way due to my constant crying and screaming for release, but it still happened and the memories are still as fresh in my mind as the walls of the Wammy's house.

My feet were frozen to the muddy ground, the walls seemed to close in around me; trapping me.

Through the wall of rain, I could see a shadow; it looked familiar, but it couldn't be could it? Why would he be lhere?

'Probably to finish you off' my sub consciousness said to me, and I was terrified that it was right.

My heart was hammering against my ribs so hard I thought one was going to break; my mouth was dry as my parched lungs grasped at the surrounding air. In the distance, I could hear thunder rolling over the clouds causing my whole being to shake even more.

The stranger mover closer to me; streetlight illuminating their outline – I recognised him straight away, how could I not? He was bulky, with broad shoulders and strong arms – the complete opposite of me.

His wavy black hair had grown longer and now hung in a small pony tail on the back of his head. His wide face was hidden behind some kind of white mask – it had holes all along the side and a small slit for his mouth. I had seen things like this before in horror movies and seeing it in real life didn't make it any better. He modelled a dirt coloured vest with red splotches all over it – it was blood. My blood from two years ago. I can't believe he kept it; the thought made me sick to my stomach.

Through the eye holes, I could see empty brown orbs. His eyes were the only things that I possessed, showing that I did in fact belong to him.

A deafening cry echoed off the alley walls making me peel my eyes away from my father and look up into the eyes of death. It was the same crow I had seen earlier in the tree.

It hovered for a bit before swooping down onto the psychos shoulder.

"I see you've met my little friend Mello" he said gesturing towards the bird.

I remained still.

"He helps me every now and again, to 'clean up' the messes I've made." I could see the twisted smirk as it grew on the man's face. I shivered uncontrollably now, tears were stinging at my eyes but I blinked them away furiously.

"Don't worry Mello; I just need to finish my business with you. Don't you remember the fun we used to have together?" he was slowly pacing towards me now, bird still sitting on his shoulder, haunting eyes fixed with mine.

A small noise escaped my dry lips as I tried to back away from the mad man; my hands were fumbling around behind me for something, anything to help me fend him off.

It was useless.

He was so close now; I could smell his foul breath as he pushed a grimy hand through my hair. I shut my eyes, hoping I would wake up in my room with Matt playing his stupid games, but when I opened them again, I was brought back to reality. His other hand grabbed my right arm, squeezing it so hard I was sure I would have a bruise there.

Suddenly, there was a huge force against my chest that sent me flying to the ground, gasping for air.

The shadow loomed over me like a curse as he knelt down on my legs. I bit my tongue to stop myself making any noise but was replaced by a warm liquid filling my mouth. I started choking on my blood and the old man laughed; bending down to lick at the trail that had escaped from my mouth.

I screamed as a hand slid down my cheek, to my battered shirt and then down to the waist band on my pants; he pushed his other hand over my mouth and he continued his journey. By now, the tears had won the battle against my confidence and were running freely down my cheek bone; small sobs escaped my lips, barely audible.

I opened my eyes to see the cloudy sky, wishing that Matt was here, that he would save me. But he wouldn't come, why should he?

I felt frozen fingers against my now bare thighs, making my tremble with dread and horror of what this man was capable of; what he was doing.

That was when I gave up, allowing my whole body to go numb.


	7. Chapter 7: Heroes And Villains

I **do not **own characters or Death Note.

I couldn't take it anymore. The nightmare was on a constant loop in my mind.

After what seemed like hours of staring out of the window, I pushed the covers off of me and sat up straight. I kept getting the feeling that something was going to happen, and I need to stop it. I would stop it no matter what.

I half walked half ran over to my closet to grab a sweater – it was cold outside and I didn't own a jacket. The moon had disappeared behind the purple clouds, casting a gloomy shadow across the bedroom floor.

Once I had put on my stripped black and white jumper, I found out my black leather boots and matching gloves and pulled them on too.

Two minutes later, I was running along the path towards the corner shop. My red hair whipped at my eyes, water trickled down my panic filled face.

I kept thinking over and over: where is he? I need to find him, where is he?

The rain started to run into my eyes, making my vision blurred. But I kept running, I would never stop until I found Mello.

I was panting by the time I reached the end of the road; the only way to go was through the alley way. He must have gone down here; he's too lazy to go the long way. So I slowed down until I was no longer jogging but walking steadily, being careful not to make too much noise.

Images of my dream kept flashing before my eyes; Mello with more cuts and bruises than I have ever seen. My lip juttered at the thought of him lying in this alley way somewhere, blood pooling around his fragile body.

But I kept searching; I looked under every possible place where he could be but always resulting with dirt, rubbish and rats.

I looked up into the never ending sky; I always thought life was like the sky – empty.

All my hopes of finding Mello had just about gone, but I continued to search.

I was shaking from the coldness and I was sure my lips had turned blue. My hands had stopped working and had turned a reddish colour causing me to grit my teeth together as the numb pain travelled up my fingers.

I was just about to give up all hope when I heard a muffled scream coming from the other end of the alley.

I whipped my head around to face the source and spotted a large shadow crouched on the ground. I slowly crept forward, placing my feet ever so carefully so I didn't make any sound. I could of been mistaken for a mouse.

As I got closer, the street lights illuminated the intruder and a smaller form underneath it. Mello.

At least he was still alive.

The beast moved slightly, allowing me to see what he was wearing; a bloodied vest with dark slacks and one of those stupid hockey masks that only mass murderers wore in horror movies. His coal black hair was tied up at the back and swung gently in the wind. His arms were huge, and the muscles rippled as his hands travelled over Mello's defenceless body. I gagged at the thought of this man's intentions and what he was doing to MY Mello. Fury built up inside of me, my vision going crimson at the edges and anger boiled in my blood. I reached out a hand at the nearest object beside me; a wooden plank with a few rusty nails in the end – that'll do.

Gripping the wood with both hands, I strode towards the man, still making as little noise as possible, and held the plank above his head.

Before I swung, I glanced down at Mello; he was limp, just lying there, staring up at the murky sky.

All life had vanished from his eyes as tears continued to race down his battered cheek. His shirt was filthy, ripped and covered in rose red blood from all the cuts he had suffered. The man had pulled his trousers down to his knees, revealing pale, shaking legs. His beautiful golden hair was now a muddy brown, covering his bruised eyes.

It was just like my dream, my nightmare.

The beastly man reached for his own pants, pulling at them slightly; a sick, twisted smirk covered his face. This made me lose my grip on sanity.

My hands dropped with such force that the wood splintered as it collided with his back. He cried in agony as the nails dug into his body; he lost his grip on Mello and rolled onto the ground. I screamed with rage as I continuously smashed the wood onto him, giving him no chance to recover. Blood started pouring out of his mouth and nose as I repetitively pummelled his skull.

"YOU FUCKING TOUCH HIM,"

Smash.

"AND I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU,"

Smash.

"YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!"

Smash.

I couldn't stop, well more like I didn't want to stop; there was blood dripping down my arm from the death hold I had on the wood but I couldn't care less.

I continued to bash the now limp man into a bloody pulp, my anger slowly started to slip away and I finally released the weapon.

It hit the ground with a clatter, breaking the eerie silence of the alley.

I kept still; head down, eyes screwed tightly shut, balled fists by my side. I took slow, deliberate breaths, trying to calm down enough to face Mello.

I turned around and peeled opened my eyes, avoiding the gory mess in the dirt, to face him; he was sitting against the wall with his legs tucked up in front of him so his chin could rest on his knees. His bangs shielded his face from my view and his bony shoulders shook as I watched tears run down his grubby arms.

"Mello?" I asked, walking ever so slowly towards him.

He remained silent.

"Mello, are you okay?"

His head snapped up,

"DO I FUCKING LOOK OKAY?" he screamed, tears came flooding out now as he sobbed.

I stood there, watching my best friend break down. What should I do? Walk away? No, I couldn't just leave him there.

Holding my breath, I took a step towards his pale figure, then another and another until I was standing directly above him. I bent down until I was in a crouching position and gently reached out a shaking hand. Since he didn't make any attempt to get away from me, I put my arms around his shoulders, barley touching him at first, and then pulled him into a tight hug. He adjusted so his face was against my chest, hands still covering his face, and he cried.

I don't know how long we stayed like this, but I didn't want to move.

Every now and again I would whisper in his ear "shh Mello, it's going to be okay. I'm here for you." And he would reply with a nod, tears gradually slowing down.

And we fell asleep, my arms around him and his head buried in my neck, I'm never letting him go again.

When I woke up, I had to squint against the morning sun. It cast a subtle glow across the damp ground bringing a small smile to my face. The sun always had that effect on me.

I looked down to find Mello asleep in my arms and blushed, making my heart beat double in speed.  
Then everything came back to me as I studied his battered face and my smile instantly dropped; I searched around the lane and when my sights landed on a crumpled body on the floor, it only confirmed my suspicions.

I carefully got up from underneath the sleeping boy, careful not to wake him, and hesitantly walked towards the smashed up man.

It was when I reached his side that I noticed the damage I had inflicted on him; his face looked like a three year old had moulded it out of clay, his body was twisted up with a few obvious broken bones and his head had a huge gash funning from his right eye down to the bottom of his cracked lips.

Dried blood covered every inch of his being, and I looked down to find blood-splats covering my own torso.

I felt physically sick, but he deserved every bit of this.

Just to make sure I hadn't committed murder, I uneasily bent down and rested two fingers against his neck; there was still a pulse. Good.

I took one last look, knowing I'd probably not be able to relax for the next month or two, and walked back over to sleeping Mello.

I scooped him up in my arms, bridal style and strode out into the light, hopefully leaving all the bad memories behind.


	8. Chapter 8: Catching Sparks

I **do not **own characters or Death Note.

Scenes of my past flashed before my closed eyes.

_Touching,_

_Hitting,_

_Feeling,_

_Screaming,_

_Crying,_

_Wimping,_

_Begging..._

I jolted upright, breathing hard. Blonde locks stuck to my forehead as drips of sweat trickled down my thin face.

I was in my room, tangled in my bed sheets. I rubbed my eyes with the back of my hand, trying to wipe the memories away.

What had really happened last night?

He was broken out of his daze by the sound of clattering and smashing in the next room.

Using the edge of the sheets to clean his face of sweat, Mello untangled himself and walked silently over the pale green carpet.

He peered through a crack in the door, but realising he couldn't see anything; he resorted to holding his ear against the frame.

Silence. He could hear nothing through the cheap pine wood and this only raised his suspicions.

Then he heard a slight shuffling, and then silence again. What was going on?

Biting on his bottom lip, he placed his palms on the door and pushed gently. It creaked with rebellion making Mello shut his eyes, waiting for any sign of movement in the bathroom.

There was none.

Holding his breath, he swung the door open, making it smash against the wall, and revealing a bomb sight. Well, not liturally but that's what it looked like; stuff was everywhere.

And then there was Matt.

He was huddled in the corner by the bath tub, rocking back and forth with his arms around his knees.

His eyes were dark and staring a hole in the wall opposite him.

"Matt? What's happened to you?"

No response.

"Matt?" Mello said his voice was lower than usual.

"Hey, what's wrong?" by now, he was crouched in front of him, much like Matt was with him yesterday; memories seeped back into his brain reminding of the eventful night and the reunion with his long lost father.

His face twisted with disgust and fear as the psychos face raided him mind.

Matt was still hunched up in that unsecure position, his beautiful face was chalk and his hands shook as they gripped onto his knees.

The silence was deafening, the pair just sitting there as late afternoon changed into a dak night.

Mello was now cross legged on the tiled floor a meter or so away from the breathing shell of his best friend.

The silence was broken by a crackly voice,

"I'm sorry."

Mello glanced up at Matt, wondering why on earth he was apologising.

Matt peeled his deadly gaze from the wall and peered up at Mello through dark eye lashes, waiting for his reply.

"What are you sorry for Matt? You basically saved my life; if you hadn't shown up, he might of...might of..."

"Raped you?" Matt finished his sentence for him, and Mello gulped. He felt dirty and used.

"Yes. That. "His voice had faded dramatically, and now in his place was the scared little boy that he really was.

"I was terrified, Matt. I've never been so scared of someone in my life."

Mello swallowed back the lump in his throat.

"He was your father, wasn't he." Matt's question was more of a statement and his glossy eyes brushed over the blonde male.

Mello just nodded.

"I'm so sorry, Mello. I feel like a criminal. I almost killed a man..."

"He hurt me Matt." Mello cut in, "He made me feel unwanted." His pale lips were now trembling as he fought back all the emotions that had built up inside of him, the wall was crumbling away.

"I want you." The words slipped out of the redhead's mouth so quietly, Mello thought he was hearing things again as well as letting his emotions get the better of him. He looked down at the tiles so not to meet eye contact with the other boy.

He hears a slight rustling in front of him but he seems to find thumb twirling very interesting all of a sudden.

Then he felt a cool hand on his chin, lifting his head up until he came face to face with matt.

"Did you hear me?" Matt asked, his face less than three inches from the blondes.

Mello shook his head, playing dumb.

"I want you Mello. I always have; I would never dream of hurt you, you mean far too much to me. I will always be here for you, day and night if it's a shoulder to cry on or just someone to talk to. I'd do anything for you, id buy all the chocolate in the world if it would make you happy. When you're happy, I'm happy and I would go to the ends of the earth for you because I think...I think I love you..." Matt finished his speech, his face turned a slight shade of pink.

Mello remained still, mouth hanging open at the redhead's words.

Matt loved him.

And Mello loved Matt too.

Allowing his emotions to take over, he leaned towards matt; his heart was beating at one hundred miles an hour and his mind had gone blank.

And their lips touched. For the briefest second at first, both of them not really knowing what to do considering this was their first kiss, but then they did it again. And again.

Their eyes flickered closed as their lips started to move against each others; Matt's hand that was on Mellos chin now slid upwards to cup his soft cheek.

Matt though Mello tasted amazing, a mixture of sweet chocolate and something else Matt didn't recognise but made his head spin in pure extacy.

The blonde stretched his legs out in front of him, allowing the gamer to perch on his knees in between.

Mellos slim arms slipped around the others waist, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss.

Matt slid his tongue across the boys bottom lip, making Mello respond with a small murmur but kept him mouth shut.

Matt tried again, this time a little more roughly causing the blonde to moan slightly and allowing the redhead to quickly slip his tongue inside his mouth.

Mello groaned as matt placed his other hand on the back of his neck, pulling him forward, causing his to arch his back so his lips could remain locked with the others.

This time, matt was the one to groan as Mello slid his cool hands underneath the back of his stripped shirt; gently racking his fingers down his back and resulting in a shiver.

Mello used this opportunity to take over as he gently sucked on Matt's invading tongue. This made Matt groan widely until Mello let him go. They were both gasping for breath; foreheads touching, eyes still closed.

"I think I love you too matt." Mello whispered huskily in his ear.

Suddenly the warm arms were no longer around him, leaving him feeling cold.

He looked up at Matt who had a grin as large as a Cheshire cats on his slightly swollen lips.

His eyes gleamed with happiness and he reached out a hand towards Mello.

The blonde tilted his head to the side in a questioning manner, before placing his own hands in his.

Abruptly, Mello was yanked up off of the tiled floor and rushed through to the other room before he was sent flying onto his bed.

Matt's shadow loomed over him, the darkness only aloud Mello to see the bottom part of his face which was smiling evilly.

He smirked at the boy above him before tangling his hands in his red locks, forcing his lips back onto his own.

He could feel the shock on Matt's face as stuck his hands under the front of his shirt. This time it was his turn to smile wickedly.

Matt groaned as Mello trailed his fingers down Matt's toned chest before reaching the hem of his shirt. Gripping it tightly, he pulled it over his head and threw it on the floor.

"Hey, what did my shirt ever do to you?" matt asked, faking a hurt expression.

Mello pulled him down so his mouth was level with him ear and whispered,

"It got in my way."

He then started nibbling on his earlobe as matt pushed his hands under Mellos black top, licking his neck and stroked his abs, exploring every contour of his body.

Mello continued to bite, lick and then nibble some more which made Matt moan again. He seemed very vocal today.

Then he paused. Speaking of nibbling...

"MATT! Wait, stop!"

"w-what? Why?" Matt pulled away from Mello, confusion covered his perfect features.

"I haven't had my chocolate!"


	9. Chapter 9: Poor Kids

I **do not **own characters or Death Note.

Why did he do that? Damn him.

Now I have to spend the rest of the night with a hard-on.

I stared at him through narrowed eyes, watching him as he wrapped his pink tongue slowly around the melting chocolate.

Why am I watching this? It's tortured!

I rolled my eyes and removed them from his half naked body, but failing miserably when they slowly wandered back again to look at his frail form.

Yeah, we were still shirtless, not that I was complaining or anything because I got to marvel over Mellos' wonderful figure. But I just wish that he didn't look so damn nice, because then I wouldn't be suffering damage to my lower parts.

And it hurt. A lot.

I winced as he put the end of the bar in his mouth, his eyes fluttered closed as he devoured the sweet.

God. This was unbearable.

I knew what I was doing, and it amused me to see Matt sitting there cross-legged trying to hide his...'happiness' from me.

I smiled as I started to move the chocolate against my lips, hearing Matt growl and shuffle on his bed.  
I must be doing a good job because he wasn't even playing his game!

I closed my eyes again and parted my lips slightly, allowing him to see my teeth as they grazed over the surface of the bar. Then I bit down again and started nibbling at the end.

I opened my lids to see Matts back as he lay facing the wall next to his bed.

I grinned and started licking the chocolate a little harder; I made small growling noises in the back of my throat to try and get his attention back.

I saw the rippling muscles tense along his back and did it again but louder.

"Mello. Do you have to make so much noise?" his voice was whiny as he turned towards me with pleading eyes.

"What? I'm simply enjoying my chocolate." I said, smirking at his puppy dog eyes while glancing towards the food in my hand.

He pulled a strained face as I put the bar back in my mouth. I was enjoying this far too much.

I slurped at it again, moaning rather loudly; I heard movement from the other side of the room and before I knew it, I was on my back with Matt straddling my hips.

"Awhh, why do you get to be on top?" my bottom lip stuck out and Matt leaned down to take it in his mouth, but I pulled away quickly causing him to whimper.

"Mello, you've been teasing me all night and all morning. Why can't we do anything? I thought we were a couple now."

"Woah! I never said anything about that!" I yelled, shoving him off of my body which sent him stumbling to the floor.

"Please Mello? I'll be good." He pleaded, his bottom lip quivering.

"You are such an Uke Matt." I said, choking on the laugh I was holding back.

His eyes narrowed as he placed his hands behind him and pushed himself off the ground.

I would of happily jumped him right now, but I was playing hard to get; and I wanted to make him beg.

Uke? Who does he think he's talking to?

Once I was off the floor, I grabbed my shirt and stormed out the room; I couldn't care less if people stared at me. It's not as if they've never seen a 15 year old boy wearing just pyjamas come flying through the dining room door.

How annoying.

I pulled out a stool at the large oak table; the screech of the protesting legs flew around the room causing a few more heads turn towards me.

Once I had poured my cereal, I shoved the spoon into my mouth greedily.

If Mello wants to play,

Crunch.

Then I'll play.

Crunch.

Bring It on, bitch.

Speak of the devil.

Mello strode into the hall, no chocolate in his hand. Must of eaten it, the pig.

I turned my attention back to my breakfast as he came and sat on the chair next to me.

We didn't speak at all. There was me munching away on my food, his steady breathing and the small talk from the children around us.

Mello cleared his throat but I kept my head locked forward. I just let my eyes wander over to him and then quickly looked back again as his brown orbs locked with mine.

"What do you want Mello?" I said monotonously, still not daring to look at his beautiful face.

"I just wanted to see how my little Uke was." He grinned, grabbing my cheek and tugging on it like I was a little child.

I dropped my spoon in the empty bowl, causing a clatter to echo around the room.

"Right. That's it!"

And I lunged at him, grabbing his hair and forcing my tongue into his wide open mouth.

He made a strangled scream as we went tumbling to the cold floor, me landing on his strong yet fragile frame.

I could hear a few gasps from the surrounding kids but I couldn't care less. I had waited long enough and now I was releasing my inner Seme.

I finally let go of Mello's mouth, causing him to gasp for air, as I trailed my lips down the side of his face until I reached his soft neck. I bit the skin gently, making him squirm underneath my firm grip. I looked up at his pale face; his eyes were lidded and he was biting his bottom lip to hold back the moan.

I'll make you moan.

Leaning back down again, I sucked on the inflamed flesh.

He felt the vibrations in Mello's throat but no sound came from his bruised lips.

By now, all the children who were in the hall had either ran screaming or stood frozen to the spot, watching the two boys make out on the cold floor.

Matt slid back up so his lips were inches from Mello's, and grinned.

Mellos eyes shot open as he felt a cool hand slide down his shirt, reaching the hem and tugging at it roughly.

He barely blinked as his black shirt was pulled off and thrown over the other side of the room, hitting a little girl in the face making her run off crying.

Matt trailed his tongue down Mellos soft chest, a muffled squeak escaping from his clamped mouth.

"I know you want to Mello, "he whispered seductively, "Just let it out."

Mello shook him head, refusing to give up in the fight of dominance.

Matt smirked, knowing just what to do next; he slid his hand down to his waist band, but he didn't stop there.

His fingers brushed against the growing bulge in his boxers making Mello throw his head back, moaning loudly.

There were a few gasps from the watchers and even some of the kids – mostly girls – had passed out with blood pooling from their noses.

"I'm glad you finally admitted to defeat, Mello." Matt laughed as he yanked down his trousers with such force, Mello jerked up to see what on earth he was doing.

A blush formed on his cheeks as Matt stared at his bottom half with hungry eyes.

"Hey, this...this isn't fair. Y-you're still fully dressed!" Mello complained through shortness of breath.

"Oh, it appears I am. Care to assist?" he asked cheekily, spreading his arms out to the sides.

Mello grinned and jumped forward, grabbing his shirt and tearing it off his muscled body.

The still conscious girls squealed with excitement and all made a grab for Matts torn shirt.

The boys rolled their eyes, "Do you girls have nothing better to do? I'm kind of busy here." Matt shouted gesturing towards the almost naked Mello.

The girls just continued to giggle and Matt growled as he started to get to his feet, but Mello grabbed him and pulled his mouth back to his impatiently.

All thoughts of the crowd were completely gone as they got lost in each others taste once again.

Mello wasted no time removing Matts bottoms, revealing boxers with smiley faces all over them

The crowed stared with awe and Matts cheeks turned a bright shade of red.

Mello grabbed Matts shoulders, pulling him down so he was lying on his bare chest; they both gasped for breath as Matt licked his finger and trailed it down the blonde boys' chest. Mello groaned with pleasure as the wet hands reached his shaking thighs, tracing small circles on the inside of his leg and moving slowly up north.

"All right you lot, that's enough!" came a bellowing voice from the other side of the room. Luckily the intruder couldn't see them from behind the huge table.

Matt leaned down to Mellos ear and said,

"Let's go somewhere more...private eh?"

Mello shivered with delight. He sprung up, grabbed the red heads hand and sprinted out the door towards their room, ignoring the cries and shouts from behind them.


End file.
